Cuentos para antes de dormir ¿¿O no?
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: Pues como me aburria... Se supone k es humor, pero mi humor... Bueno son cuentos interpretatos por los personajes de Inu. ¡¡¡Dejad críticas! ;-;
1. CAPERUCITA

Una de mis paranoias XDDDDDDD, espero k os guste. Son cuentos dirigidos por mí y interpretados por los personajes de Inuyasha. De momento este cuento es de la caperucita roja XDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Cuentos para antes de dormir, ¿¿o no? 

_Cuento 1: La caperucita roja._

Antes del cuento... Decisión de cada personaje. ¿¿Y la directora?

-Buenos días! –dijo una sonriente Minako- Soy MinakoKotoko, pero me podéis llamar Mina o Minako. Lo que no sepáis me lo preguntáis.

-Esto... –levanta la mano un chico- Emmm, esto...

-¡¡¡No hace falta que me lo digas! Ya se que soy la mejor directora de obras de teatro, si después os firmaré un autógrafo.

-Oiga...

-Pero bueno, no me hagas decir verdades... ¿¿Qué decías?

-Esto es un Fic de Yu yu hakusho... El suyo es de Inuyasha, el teatro está una sala más para allá...

Minako sale corriendo del fic y llega por fin al fic de "Cuentos para antes de dormir, ¿¿o no?".

-¡¡Vamos a comenzar! –gritaba MinakoKotoko (normalmente podré Mina o Minako), toda sudada de correr tanto y mirar por todos los fics hasta encontrar el suyo, Mina estaba muy emocionada al ver a todos los personajes de Inuyasha- ¡¡¡Guau k ilusión ! –le da una libreta a Kouga- ¿¿Me das un autógrafo? –toda sonrojada, Kouga firma- ¡¡¡Tengo un autógrafo suyo!

-¿¿Se supone que esta histérica es nuestra directora? –le decía Inu a Kagome-

-Se supone -

-Bueno volvamos a la obra. Tened –les da un dossier a cada uno- Aquí esta escrita toda la obra y también cada personaje. Os lo leéis en calma... Y mientras yo, me siento y miro .

-(Vaya directora -.-UUU) –pensaban todos-

Después de un rato, cuando todos ya habían leído la historia y los personajes. Empezaron las peleas.

-¿¿¡¡¡Pero que es esto! –gritaba un enfurecido Inuyasha- ¿¿Yo soy la caperucita roja? ¡¡¡Oye Minako cámbiame el papel! –se gira hacia Mina-

Y Mina como casi siempre (Solo a veces... Bueno casi siempre... En realidad habitualmente -) se había dormido. Al ver que su propia directora se dormía todos callaron. Y se formó un gran silencio... Poco después Mina despertó.

-¿¿Mmm? –abre sus ojos poco a poco y ve que todo el mundo está callado- Emm, ¿¿me puedes decir que ha pasado? –le dice a Kagome-

-No tiene remedio... –se quejan todos a la vez-

-Bueno entonces, ¿¿todo el mundo está conforme con su papel? –dice alegremente y libre de preocupaciones-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pues claro que nooooooooo! –dicen Kouga y Inuyasha a la vez-

-Ah... –pone cara de preocupación y mira a Kouga, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha- ¿¿Por qué? ¿¿Qué te pasa Kouga-chan?

-¡¡¡No me ignores!

Mina mira a Inu con cara de asesina.

-¿¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬

-¡¡¡No quiero ser la caperucita roja!

-¿¿Por qué no? –mirada asesina-

-Porque no quiero serlo y punto.

-Mira vas de rojo, eres el único que va de rojo. Así que tu eres la caperucita roja... –mira a Kouga con cara de angelito- ¿¿Y a ti que te pasa Kouga-chan?

-No quiero ser el lobo , no podré soportar comerme a ese chucho. ¬¬.

-Vaya problema... ¡¡¡¡Pues a partir de ahora Kagome será la caperucita roja! ¿¿Alguna queja?

-¡¡¡Yooooooooooo! –Inuyasha gritaba-

-¿¿Qué te pasa? –Mina lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

-Si Kagome es la caperucita entonces ¿¿yo quien soy?

-Vamos a ver, la lista de personajes son: Kagome-Caperucita roja. Sango-Madre de Kagome. Miroku-Abuelita. Kouga- Lobo. Y por último Inuyasha- El que mata al lobo, el cazador. ¿¿¿Entendido?

-¡¡¡¡Sí! –gritaron todos a la vez-

-Perfecto. –Mina miró a los personajes de Inuyasha que quedaban, miró a Hojo (¿¿se escribe así?)- ¡¡¡Tu el que tiene pinta de inteligente! Tu pareces el más inteligente de todos...

-(¡¡¡¿¿Nos está llamando tontos!) –pensaban todos los personajes a la vez-

-¡¡¡Tu serás el responsable si todo sale mal! (Así me libro de las quejas por si sale mal)-

Ensayos. ¿¿Y la paciencia tiene un límite? ¿¿Nuestra directora donde estará?

-¿¿Dónde está Minako? –preguntaba Kagome-

Minako de repente abrió la puerta de la sala y entró corriendo. Se sentó.

-Bufffffff...

-(¿¿Se ha vuelto a perder?) –pensaban todos-

-Hay mucha cola para conseguir el nuevo cómic de slam dunk , mucha gente que hace campana ¬¬

-(Vaya excusa...)

-Bueno, ¿¿alguna queja?

-Noooooooooooo.

-Perfecto

Representación... El guión volador...

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos a la obra de La caperucita roja! Ahora mismo empezará.

El telón sube y se ve una casa, donde sale Kagome vestida con un vestido rojo, después sale Sango normal.

-Hija tienes que llevarle el cestito a la abuelita. –Sango le da el cestito-

-Muchas gracias madre. Ahora mismo voy.

-Ten cuidado con el... el... el...

De un lado se escucha "¡¡¡El lobo!"

-De el lobo... Ten cuidado con él...

-Está bien.

Se baja el telón, se vuelve a abrir y se ve un camino.

-Veamos ¿¿qué camino he de coger?

De repente se ve un tornado... que al visualizarse mejor es Koga, vestido normal y corriente.

-Hola soy el lobo. ¿¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Entonces se ve el guión de la obra volar hacia Koga, pero se queda corto y cae en medio de los dos. Entonces del lado del escenario sale Minako, recoge el guión, le pega a Koga con él y vuelve a ir al lado del escenario. El público se queda con cara de "¿¿Eing?".

-Pues eso... ¿¿A que vienes caperucita?

-A ver a mi abuelita.

-Mira por ese camino –le señala un camino- irás más rápido

Kagome se va por ese camino, se baja el telón, se vuelve a subir y vemos una casita con un Miroku tranvestido (pobrecito) y a Koga en la puerta, Koga entra y se "come" a Miroku (A ver en sentido literario... No os lo tomeis todo al pie de la letra...). Se vuelve a bajar el escenario y se vuelve a subir, esta vez es Koga el travestido. Kagome llega y llama a la puerta.

-Abuelitaaaaaaaaaaaa! –entra-

-Emmm... Oh mi nieta... Puedes venir aquí a mi lado...

-Claro abuelita. –se acerca- Uy, tienes unas orejas puntiagudas.

-Son para oír tu melodiosa voz, mi querida Kagome.

Se vuelve a ver el guión volar, pero esta vez impacta en Kagome. Minako sale corriendo, le pega con el guión a Koga y le pide disculpas a Kagome.

-Esto... Que nariz más grande que tienes.

-¿¿¡¡¡De verdad?

-No... Pero sigue el guión ¡-¡

-Pues es para oler tu aroma, mi querida Kagome.

Se ve otra vez el guión volar, pero como siempre no impacta en Koga, sino que va a parar al otro lado del escenario y se oye un "Minako afina tu puntería!" de parte de Miroku.

-Esto... Que boca más grande que tienes.

-Para besarte mejor.

Esta vez no fue el guión que voló, sino un Inuyasha muuuuuuuuy celoso atacó a Koga, pero este se escapó.

-¡¡¡No me atraparás!

Se cierra el telón, sale Minako.

-Pues espero k os haya gustado y sino os aguantáis k soy yo la que escribo ¬¬

-(Que morro...) –piensa el público-

-¡¡¡Hasta otro cuento! –dicen todos a la vez

¿¿Esto es el FIN?

Ya está el 1r capítulo espero k os guste . Espero k dejeis rewiew para decir que os ha parecido (Espero críticas malas y si puede ser alguna de buena ;.;)

Sayonara


	2. BLANCA NIEVES

Pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, esta vez es la blanca nieves y los siete ¿¿enanitos?. Espero que os guste!

**Cuentos para antes de dormir, ¿¿o no?**

_Capítulo 2: La blanca nieves y los siete ¿¿enanitos?_

**Zzzzzzzz ¿¿Personajes?**

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha estaban entrando a la sala del fic para saber que obra les tocaría hacer, cuando se encontraron a Mina sentada esperándolos.

A llegado puntual... –susurraban algunos-

¿¿Esto es un sueño? –decían otros-

Se sentaron todos para escuchar lo que la directora les iba a decir.

mmngs días... Buenos días -dijo Minako con cara de dormida-

¡¡Buenas! –todos a la vez respondieron-

Normalmente es usted la que llega tarde y la tenemos que ir a buscar ¿¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaba un intrigado Inu-

Están de obras al lado de mi casa... –mientras va repartiendo un dossier- Y no me dejan dormir... Así que... –va a un armario que hay, coge un cojín y lo apoya en la mesa, luego se sienta y apoya la cabeza en el cojín- Bns nochnes... Buenas noches Mnggg... Mngg... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

¡¡¡¡Pero bueno que hace! –gritaba Inu desesperado, va hacia ella y le quita el cojín, como consecuencia la cabeza de contra toda la mesa (duele mucho eso T-T)- ¡¡¡Levántate! ¡¡¡Se supone que hemos de hacer un fic!

¡¡¡¡QUIERES CALLARTE! –le quita el cojín, lo vuelve a apoyar- Gñññññññññññññ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Que fuerte... Y eso que se supone que ella hace el fic...

Después de un rato la gente se puso a hablar y a reunirse en pequeños grupos, en uno de ellos se encontraban las amigas de Kagome y Hojo.

¿¿Vistes la peli? Es muy buena. –decía una-

Sí, tiene mucha acción y muchos efectos especiales.

Una figura se les acerca.

¿¿Qué película es? Venga, un día podíamos ir todos. –era Minako, despeinada y con cara de medio dormida- ¿¿Bueno que peli era?

¿¿Ya estás despierta? –preguntaba Kagome al ver a Minako-

Yo soy del tipo de personas que si las despiertas siguen dormiendo aunque tengan los ojos abiertos.

Ah...

Ahora me he despertado porque hablabais muy fuerte. Pero claro... Ahora no os tengo como "Factores que me despiertan" sino como "Factores ruidosos". Por eso es mejor despertarme con delicadeza y amabilidad. Amablemente ¿¿vale? Como una madre.

¿¿Cuántos años cumples este año?

Bueno ahora no es ese el tema...

Pero si has empezado tu...

¿¿Qué os parece la obra?

(Mejor no quejarnos...) ¡¡¡Bien! –decían todos a la vez, Minako se queda mirando para arriba y después les mira- (¿¿Qué le pasa ya?)

Pero es que ahora que hemos sacado el tema de dormir.. Me apetece hacer la de la bella durmiente...

¡¡¡¡¡De eso nada! ¡¡¡Hoy toca esta y te aguantas!

Que crueles... T-T –coge un dossier- Los personajes son : Kagome—Blanca nieves. Kikyo—madrastra, Inuyasha-príncipe, espejo—Kanna, enanito gruñón—Koga, e. Dormilón-Minako, e. Pervertido—Miroku, Líder enano—Sango, e. Cruel—Naraku, e. Viejo—Kaede y por último el e. Llorica—Shippou. ¿¿Está bien así?

¿¿Minako porque yo soy el llorica? –preguntaba Shippou-

No es por nada... Te ha tocado. ¿¿Así que nadie se meta con él? Por ser un mocoso ¿¿de acuerdo?

(Pero si ella se acaba de meter con él...)

**Día del ensayo ¿¿Montañas rusas?**

¡¡¡Bueno como este fic lo leen más personas de las previstas hemos decidido hacerlo en un escenario más grande! ¿¿De acuerdo?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –gritaban todos de emoción-

Esto... Pero para llegar necesitamos ir en coche, yo llevo uno y la madre de Kagome en otro. Os podéis repartir como queráis. ¡¡¡¡¡Pero mi coche es de marca y mucho mejor que el suyo! –todos miran el coche y esta abollado y destrozado...-

Somos diez así que 6 conmigo y 4 con Minako. –decía la madre de Kagome-

¿¿Pero si el coche de Mina es más grande? ¿¿No?

Cuántos menos mueran mejor...

¡¡¡A PIEDRA PAPEL Y TIJERA!

Al final toca con Minako- Kagome, Kanna, Shippou y Sango. Y los otros con la madre. Al llegar todos bajan del coche.

Os vimos cuando os estrellabais... –dijo un Miroku preocupado-

Para mí... Las montañas rusas no tienen ningún secreto... –decía Kagome- Creo que Shippou está traumatizado... ¿¿¿verdad?

Yo... Estoy bien... –empieza a temblar- No quiero morir... Quiero regresar con vida... Minako yo iré a pie... Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado, cuidado ¡¡¡¡CUIDADO CON EL ABUELITO! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ugh... Pobre Shippou... ¿¿Pero que pasa es que va muy rápida Sango?

No es que vaya rápida... Bueno a veces sí... Pero no se fija en las señales... ni en los coches... ni en las personas... Pero lo peor es que no se da cuenta...

Vamos que no tiene ni idea de conducir...

**¡¡¡La estrena! Estos enanitos...**

Se abre el telón y vemos a Kagome disfrazada y a Minako también (de enanita...).

¡¡¡¡Buenas a todos! ¡¡¡Este fic es de blanca nieves y los siete enanitos! ¡¡¡Espero que os guste! –Mina sale del escenario-

Empieza la obra...

Un día la... –se escuchaba de narradora a Mina que estaba a un lado del escenario- Caperucita roja iba a ver a su abuelita... ¡¡¡¡Anda este es el guión de la obra anterior! ¡¡¡Que recuerdos! –se oye un golpe y después un "aaaaaaaa, que daño" y después se siente a Inu "Te aguantas"- Snniffffff Bueno, pues... un día reina tubo una hija de cabellos negros como el carbón y los labios rojos como la sangre, pero después la palmó y el padre se volvió a casar. El padre la chica también la palmó, buffffff que vida más dura... –otro golpe- Pues la chica era maltratada por su madrastra.

¡¡¡Blanca nieves tienes que limpiarlo mejor! Wajajajaja –se oída gritar a Kikyo desde un lado del escenario (como que me da el presupuesto para coger un palacio T-T)-

Ostras se ha metido en el papel... ¬¬ -decía Mina- Bueno... paso un tiempo, pero cada día la reina se miraba al espejo y decía...

Espejito espejito ¿¿Quién es la mejor reencarnación?

Pues tu... Kikyo... –decía Kanna-

Pues claro jujujuju.

Pero un día el espejo se fue a la fuga... ¡¡¡Esto no está bien escrito! –se oye como se destapa un rotulador y como se escribe- El espejo se dio cuenta de la realidad...

Ahora mi señora Kagome... Quiero decir blanca nieves es mejor que tu...

¡¡¡Pero que te crees! –Kikyo saca una flecha y rompe el espejo de Kanna-

¡¡¡¡Mi espejo! –se va corriendo-

Pobrecita... Bueno la reina decidió matarla pero no lo logró así que blanca nieves fue a vivir a la casa de los siete... Quiero decir seis... Es que ha habido un problemita con Naraku así que son seis -.-... Los enanitos era muy felices al lado de Kagome pero cada día se iban a trabajar...

¡¡¡¡Venga vamos a trabajar! –gritaba Sango-

Como tu quieras... –decía Miroku mientras le metía mano-

PLAF

¡¡¡Venga Mina despierta! Grrrrrrr. –decía Koga intentando despertar a Mina.

Pero yo también hago de narradora... Es injusto... Además no han acabado las obr... –no pudo continuar porque todos y se iban- ¡¡¡¡Que crueles esperad! –se fue corriendo detrás de ellos- Bueno... La madrastra aprovechó ese momento para hacerle una visita y darle un trozo de pan... ¿¿Pero no era una manzana?

No habían en la tienda... –se excusaba la madre de Kagome-

Bueno... Pues en el momento en que lo mordió Kagome quedó dormida y cuando llegaron los enanitos...

¡¡¡Mirad- señaló Sango-

¡¡¡¡Entonces ella puede dormir y yo no! ¡¡¡¡A esto se le llama discriminación! –se quejaba la enanita dormilonaMina-

Los enanitos le hicieron una pequeña tumba de cristal a Kagome... –decía Naraku-

¡¡¡¡Eh me ha quitado el papel de narradora!

Venga cállate...

Bueno...

Pues eso... Y cuando la iban a enterrar apareció un príncipe...

Emmm esto... –venía un sonrojado Inu-

No le tendría que haber cogido de príncipe...

Shhhhhhhhhhhh.

Oh que bonita princesa...

¡¡¡¡Pero está muerta! ¡¡¡Llegas un poquito tarde Chucho!

¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡¡¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR! –se quejaba Mina-

Va... le...

Bueno... Pues el príncipe despertó a la princesa con un beso...

Inu se va acercando a Kagome y le besa.

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooo –se oye por todo el público-

¡¡¡¡QUE OS CALLEIS!

Bueno esto... Fueron felices y comieron perdices.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿En que parte se pierde a la gente cuando digo "Callaos"!

Se cierra el telón...

Hasta aquí el fic. ¡¡¡Hasta pronto!

¿¿¿ESTO ES EL FIN?

¡¡¡Pues ya está aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que os halla gustado... Estoy sin dormir y no tengo muchas ideas... Lo de las obras es cierto y no paran de hacer ruido T.T

Muchas a gracias a los que me escribís los rewiews!

Karina-chan: ¡¡¡Te felicito por tu gran rewiew! Muchas gracias por tus ideas las haré todas cuando pueda .

Lara-chan: Gracias por tu rewiew, que bien que te halla gustado! Espero que te guste este cuento

Anniky: Gracias por tu rewiew . Es verdad no me dejan escribir el fic tranquila ¬¬ jejeje, bueno espero que guste este cuento.

Hasta otra

Sayonara

Atte.

MinakoKotoko


	3. BELLA Y BESTIA

Pues ¡GOMEN POR TARDAR TANTO! Ahora si ¡La bella y la bestia! XDDDDDD.

**Cuentos para antes de dormir ¿o no?**

_Cuento 3: La bella y la bestia._

Esta vez sí... Pronto, pero obligada.

Kagome caminaba por una calle solitaria, con el frío que hace (¡Aquí hace frío aunque sea primavera! - ) y se detiene en una casa. Alarga la mano con sus guantes y le da al timbre. Después sale una voz femenina.

.-Buenos días, soy Kagome.

.-Sí. –esta señora es la madre de Mina- Ahora llamo a Mina para que se despierte.

.-Gracias. "¡Mira que le dije que estuviera despierta!"

Desde afuera se oyen los gritos...

.-¡Mina que te esperan!

.-Hoy hace frío así que me quedo... zzzzzzzzzzz...

Se oye otra vez la madre por el timbre...

.-Dice que no viene.

.-Paso un momento. –dice Kagome enfadada-

.-Sino se despierta, la amenazas.

Una hora más tarde...

.-¡Buenos días! –dicen Kagome y Mina a la vez que entran a la sala-

.-Anda. ¡Hoy llegas pronto! –dice Sango, a lo que Mina se pone aires de superioridad-

.-Jujujuju. –risa con superioridad-

.-¡Oye que es gracias a mí! –Kagome le da un golpecito a Mina-

Lágrimas y alegría... ¡Vigilad las carteras!

Segundo día de preparación de la tercera obra. Están todos sentados pensando que quizás esta sea la última obra que hagan juntos (no os lo creáis tanto, no es seguro...). se abre la puerta y aparece Minako llorando. Todos se sorprenden.

.-Oye Mina. –dice con forma de consolación Kagome- Ya se que puede ser la última pero...

.-No es eso... –se sienta en una silla- ¡Es que he perdido la cartera con todo el dinero! –y empieza a dar golpes en la mesa, mientras los otros se quedan con gotas de sudor estilo anime-

.-Hay que ver... –dicen todos a la vez-

Pasa un largo rato y Mina sigue destrozando todo lo que piílla y cada vez la sala se va inundando más de lágrimas.

.-Esto... –se abre la puerta- ¿Aquí esta Minako Kotoko?

.-¡Yo!

.-Hemos encontrado la cartera. –se la entrega y se va-

.-A ver... –la abre y esta todo el dinero, entonces se pone a reír maléficamente- Esta todos. –se gira hacia los personajes de Inuyasha- ¡Muy bien hoy es nuestro día de suerte!

.-Que cambio da... –dicen todos a la vez-

Este suelo... Plof!

.-Veamos... Entre las propuestas de los lectores, la más esperada es la bella y le bestia. ¿Os parece bien? –dice Mina mientras los otros asienten- ¡Veamos que personajes toca! –va repartiendo papelitos a la suerte-

.-¡¿Mina se puede saber que has puesto! –dice enfadado el hanyou, descontento con el papel-

.-¿Qué te ha tocado? –pregunta Kagome intrigada-

.-La Bella... –entonces se oye un gran golpe seguida de una graaaaaan explosión, todos se giran hacia Naraku-

.-¿No será que...? –empieza Mina.- ¿Te ha tocado la bestia!

.-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. –se oye el grito del pobre Inuyasha, al pensar la pareja que le tocaba-

.-Se siente. –dice Mina y se sienta- Veamos el vestuario...

.-¡Pues Inuyasha tendría que ir con vestido! –dice Kagome mientras suelta una risa-

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? –salta enseguida el hanyou-

.-Pues... –Mina se imagina a Inuyasha con vestido, de repente da un paso y se cae al suelo- Hummm...

.-¿Y como iría Naraku? –pregunta Sango-

.-Pues... –Mina se vuelve a imaginar la escena, Naraku da un paso y Plof, al suelo se cae- ¡Ese suelo esta muy mal! ¡Hay que repararlo!

.-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

La escena de amor... ¿Eso es amor?

.-¡Pues hay que representar la escenita de amor! –dice alegremente la directora-

.-No. –se escucha de parte de Inu y Naraku a la vez-

.-¿¡Pero porque!

.-Porque no. –otra vez los dos a la vez-

.-¡Yo mando!

Sale Inuyasha arrastrado por Kagome fuera de la sala, después vuelve a entrar, pero esta vez Inu va con un gran lazo en el pelo de color rosa, con un vestido de chica rojo y con signos de haberse resistido a vestirse.

.-Será posible... –se queja-

.-¡Empecemos! –dice la directora-

Inuyasha se coloca delante de Naraku, a cierta distancia.

.-¡Hay que ponerle emoción! –Mina los mira- ¡A ver! Inuyasha mírale a los ojos, ¡Naraku! Coge la mano de Inu. ¡Os he dicho que os miréis! –ninguno hace caso -.-U-

.-(Esto tiene que ser un sueño... No... ¡Es una pesadilla!) –piensa Inu-

.-Ahhh... –empieza Naraku, leyendo el guió de cara a Inuyasha- Si sólo pudiera compartir el dolor que tienes que soportar con la perdida de tu padre...

.-¡Te toca Inu!

.-...? ¡Ah es verdad! –se pone de espaldas a Naraku y empieza a leerlo sin ninguna emoción e ignorando por completo a Naraku- Estooooooo... No te preocupes por mí... ¿Emmmmmm? Tu presencia es más que suficiente... Querido mío... Vaya estupidez... –a esto último se ve el guión volando y esta vez (Por fiiiiiiiiin) va a parar a la cabeza de Inu.

Naraku lee las anotaciones "coger la mano de bella" este lo hace, pero de tal modo que parece que un policía arreste al ladrón.

.-Uaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Suéltame!

.-Ejem... Eres tan hermosa... –a esto último Inu se suelta-

.-¿Quieres pelear idiota? Eso ha dolido.

.-¡Que le pongáis emoción a la escena! –Mina se pone en plan destroyer- ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¡Además parece un poli arrestando a un carterista!

.-¡Pero si a nadie le importa la obra! –se queja Inu-

.-¿¡Qué significa eso! ./. –se queja Mina- Pensaba que Naraku lo haría así... Pero... –se gira hacia Inu y le pone una cara de asesina total- ¡Pero tu! Es como si fueras un palo. ¡Un desastre! ¿Tu pretendes ser el prota? Naraku tiene el aspecto...

.-¿Qué quieres decir? –esta vez es Naraku quién pone la cara de asesino-

.-Esto... ¡No era eso! –y ríe para disimular-

.-Como quieras... –Inu se pone bien la peluca- No te preocupes por mí... –dice actuando de verdad- tu presencia es más que suficiente. Mi queridísimo amor...

.-Eres... Taaaaaaan idiota Inu.

.-Oh... Mi querido amado... –después deja de actuar y saca la tessaiga- ¡De esta no te salvas!

¡Y por fin la estrena!

.-¡Bienvenidos a esta tercera obra! –dice Mina mientras se abre el telón-

.-Hace tiempo que mi padre no ha vuelto... snif... –dice Inu actuando a la perfección- Iré a buscarlo... –y se va y aparece en un castillo- ¿Estará aquí?

Bueno... entra, Naraku le propone el cambio, el padre (Miroku) se va y Inu se queda en el castillo. Pero un día llega la noticia de que Miroku ha muerto por síntomas no identificados, vamos por meter le mano a Sango -.-U. Inu se supone que se pone muy triste.

.- Ojalá pudiera soportar tu dolor...

.-Oh! Mi querido amado... –pero sin querer se le engancha el vestido en un clavo- Muchas gracias... –se acerca y entonces se rompe el vestido y Inu cae al suelo. Todo el escenario se desmonta.-

De los escombros sale Mina.

.-Esto... ¡Pronto otra obra!

FIN DE ESTE CUENTO 

Konichiwa! Bueno... Este no es como el cuento de la bella y la béstia... Así que pronto (digo pronto, pero será dentro de mucho -.-U) publicaré la verdadera historia con la pareja InuxKag, es k me hacia gracia poner esta pareja de enemigos XDDDDDDDD.

/Review/

Yara 2248: Que bien que te lo hayas leído y k te haya gustado! Espero k te guste este cuento -

Lizarman: Pues... Los personajes de Inu los conseguí porque los amenacé y los encerré en casa para que actuaran XDDDDD. Ya les pasaré las tareas de tu casa -. Espero k te guste este cap!

Karina Ishida: Por fin el cuento k esperabas! Pero haré otro con la pareja IxK -. Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar... Ya se k faltan descripciones, haré lo k pueda! Y lo del msn si k me puedes agregar, no se si te agregué ya... Bueno sino me vuelves a agregar XDDDDD.

Lara-Chan: Pues... No se cuantas haré... Supongo k hasta que se me acabe la imaginación... ¡¡Bueno espero k te guste este cuento!

Bye y gracias a todos los k lo leeis!

Atte.

Mina


End file.
